Trying To Keep A Tiger Locked Up Is A Terrible Idea
by WoeMeTheWriter
Summary: Whoever said that romance was dead? It may be full of deceit and lies, but definitely not dead.


_Enjoy! Prompts are underlined. In my head canon Lorcan is a Hufflepuff and Lysander is a more of a potioneer._

* * *

**Trying To Keep A Tiger Locked Up Is A Terrible Idea**

* * *

Romance was like the poisonous apple from the muggle fairy tale my aunt used to read to me when I was small. It looked good and healthy, but on inside it was bitter. I was naive enough to take a bite before it was too late, and now instead of making me die, I saw things different. I saw things without my rose tinted glasses. Well I'm only human, how did I know that playing with the strings of two peoples hearts was only going to end in disaster.

Truth be told, my problems started back in her fifth year of Hogwarts. I was my father's daughter at heart, and I spent many hours at the Hogwarts library. That's when he caught my eye. I knew he was a Hufflepuff, I vividly remembered him trying out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team in my third year. He came over to the Burrow a lot because my uncles and aunties were fond of his mother. Her quirkiness always disturbed my logical train of thought, so I only saw quick glances at the younger boy.

He definitely didn't look younger than me though I thought as I watched him lean on the bookcase in front of me. His blond hair was short and messy, his bright blue eyes were scanning the open book about Quidditch he held and he had an air of calm about him. It was a stark contrast to my frizzled brain that was pondering over the uses of a Phoenix feather. So, I simply closed my book and went up to him. After his visible shock wore off, our conversation went smoothly, his accidental humour made me smile and want to talk to him more.

Soon I kept meeting him up more frequently at the library. I found out that he was a genius at Herbology, the subject that was making me pull my hair out, so, with my cheeks blushing in embarrassment. I asked if he could tutor me. Maybe it was his cheeky grin, which showed off his dimples, or how his blond curls looked so soft and gentle, but his presence seemed to melt away any cool or calm I had with me. After he said yes, I found myself constantly around him, he was always there, outside the charms classroom, around the corner, lying by the Great Lake.

I found it funny how rapid life could take you. Friendly meetings turned into awkward tutor sessions to passionate dates. Everyone knew, about me and him. The studious redhead and the boisterous blond. The sweethearts of the school. We were in love. But, nothing lasts forever, even love. Not when you are apart of the most unique family in the wizarding world. We are all bound to have secrets, it's was just a case of whether or not our skeletons come out of their closets.

I can pinpoint the moment when I kissed his twin. I can't figure out how it happened. But I can remember why it happened, We had an argument (something about him staring for too long at the Hufflepuff Seeker) and it ended with me slapping him and he pushing me back with so much force my head started bleeding when it collided on the wall. I ran into someone on my way to the Gryffindor common room. I looked up and saw it was the stormy blue eyes of my boyfriend's twin. He looked so handsome at the moment, so strong. He asked if I was alright, looking straight into my puffy red eyes. Without thinking about it I kissed him. It was rough and tasted like my tears, but it had something in it. A spark. I knew he felt it too because when he pushed him away, I saw it in his eyes behind the surprise.

It's not like I saw him many times before. When I went to my boyfriends house he was normally stuck in his bedroom studying. His elusiveness drew me to him, with me being naturally curious. He shot me odd looks when I stayed for dinner and distasteful ones when my boyfriend kissed me. I never knew what his problem was with me, but I kept bugging him with my presence a mental connection was built up without us having much interaction.

It was weeks before I kissed him again, it was in his bedroom while 'my boyfriend' helped his mother with the dinner. Then I kissed him again when I wandered down to the dungeons. He was working on creating Wolfsbane, he was hooked onto the idea after his father's friend got attacked by a Werewolf on a trek. I still remember the pungent smell of the potion as I kissed him. Then it was when Ravenclaw won a Quidditch match against Gryffindor. He wasn't really an athletic guy, but, probably with all of the adrenaline, he kissed me this time. After that kiss everything changed.

I wasn't really bothered at the start about the lying because the kisses made up for it. But, slowly but surely, it was tiring me. Seeing my 'boyfriends' smile after a date was making me felt terribly guilty. I gave him my fake smiles and laughs, playing my part as the faithful girlfriend perfectly, but when I was with his twin my facade came crashing down. Cheating was never a clean, clear game, so I don't know why I was hoping for it to be.

So, now it is the summer of my sixth year. Knowing that there is only one year left until I am a free bird gives me only slight relief. The structure Hogwarts had given me was comforting, it helped me hide my secrets and deceit.

I hear the front door of the Burrow open behind me. I sigh, knowing that my hiding place of the front steps of the Burrow was shoddy, but I needed to get away from the noisy bunch that is my family. My muggle-born auntie's daughter was about to start a screaming match with her brother soon enough about using her essays as papier mâché.

In know it is the oldest cousin in the family because she is soft spoken. She asks what's wrong, but I brush her off saying that I'm fine. I know she doesn't believe me. A gentle summer breeze whisks her beautiful blonde hair into view, but also something else catches my eye. I ask her if he did it, if he proposed to her and then she starts blabbering about how stupid she was about not keeping a secret, but I congratulate her which ceases her ramblings. She smiles happily and starts going girly on me about how she is so excited and how she can't wait to buy her wedding dress and whatnot. If only she knew about her lover, about his secrets and lies.

It was only a couple of months ago, at Christmas, when I saw them. Well, stumbled upon them. Their lips were still locked when I walked in and even if I didn't see their kiss, their messy hair, turquoise and dark brown, and bruised lips told a story on it's own. They begged to me not tell, promised that they will stop. I foolishly accepted it and told then I wouldn't tell a soul, even though my mind was conflicted. But, I know they didn't stop, they did for a while, but they continued their sickening love affair. And now six months later, I still haven't told my cousin. Maybe because I have a secret and I would be devastated if it ever got out too.

A familiar voice ceases mine and my cousin's conversation. I look up and see sparkling green eyes and black messy hair. Another cousin of mine, one of the younger ones. He seems very happy about something and he whispers some words into the pretty blonde's ear which makes her break into a wide smile. He then takes out a tube of something. It has liquid inside of it which is silver in colour. Wolfsbane. She is ecstatic and runs into the house, looking for the potion maker, also known as her fiance. He must of made a breakthrough at the lab, I am neither happy of sad about this. This would just make my cousin fall in love with him more, which I would like to stop, but it will also make her happy.

My dark haired cousin is looking at me, and has a mischievous glint in his eye. I ask what's is going on and if I need to take cover because him and another cousin is doing a prank. From his back pocket he pulls out a murky looking potion. I immediately recognise it as Polyjuice potion, because I had done extensive research on it for an essay. My cousin goes on to tell me that he bought some from on old hag in Diagon Alley and he wants to test it on his older brother. Suddenly, there were screams and yells coming from the back garden. Me and my cousin look at each other for a second before rushing into the house, then out into the garden.

My eyes widen at the sight. My 'boyfriend' is screaming at his twin, hurt evident in his eyes. His twin is shouting back at him as well, his blond hair is ruffed up- like he has been in a fight. And then both of their eyes land on me and I know what the screaming and shouting is about now.

My secret is out.

* * *

**_Please review and favourite if you enjoyed. Thanks for reading._**


End file.
